Saved by an angle
by Dracania
Summary: This is set after the movie The Dark Knight Rises and it's about Bane being trapped in the ground. How do he plan on getting out of there and if he gets out who will help him recover from his wounds? The story is rated M for later.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The pain in his body felt like he was on fire and his head was feeling like somebody was hammering their way inside it.

He tried to move his body but something was blocking his arm from moving and when he opened his eyes there was nothing but darkness.

There was a sound beside his right ear and he could feel something like air blowing on his burning skin. That must mean that his mask had been taken off so that would explain the pain he was feeling in his body, but why his head feeling like something had hit him really hard.

He tried moving his arms away from his sides but they were blocked again by some kind of a wall. Then he tried to lift his legs but the wall stopped him again.

So there was a wall on his sides, above him and probably under him too, was he inside some kind of box or something?

Then there was this scratching noise and he looked around him but could still see nothing but darkness.

"So you have finally decided to wake up from your long sleep" the scratching noise turned into a clear voice. Where the hell was that voice coming from and why couldn't he see anything?

"You are probably wondering what is going on and how you ended up in this box. Well the answer is very simple I only think that it's fair to let you suffer like you made us all suffer when you tried to destroy Gotham. Don't you think I'm right about that Bane?"

Who the hell was this person and what would he accomplice from making him suffer like this?

"From the way you keep quite I will assume that you agree with me am I right Bane? You brought down so much suffering to the people of Gotham"

"I only did what was necessary to make the people see how corrupt their city had become" Bane answered as he wanted to find out where this was going.

There was a long silence and Bane thought that the person might have left, but then there was a very bright light and it felt like it was burning his eyes.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times to get use to the light and what he saw was very surprising. Dirt was lying all around him and he seemed to be lying in a box made out of glass.

"As you can see I made sure that you couldn't escape and nobody will ever find you" he heard the person say again.

"You will suffer a slow and painful death inside this coffin I made for you. I can turn the air on and off inside this coffin whenever I want to and when I do there will be only one hour of oxygen left for you before you will have no more air to breath. But before all that happens I will have some answers from you"

Bane looked all around at the dirt that was surrounding him. This had to be some kind of weird dream because what could that person gain from killing him slowly instead of just getting it over with it. His head was still killing him and his body would start burning every time he would try to move.

"So I will give you my question now and then I will give you one hour to think of an answer before I will be back again. My question is where is the headquarter of the league of shadows located?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Bane asked back but he didn't get an answer and then the light went off and the darkness surrounded him again.

There was no way that he was ever going to answer that question. He would die before he did say anything about the league of shadows to anybody.

It was getting warmer now inside the coffin. This was not good he had to get out of here somehow.

**I hope you liked this little taste the idea I have for a story I'm working on right now :) I will try to update soon :) Please tell me what you think about this so far :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here is the next chapter and I hope you like it :) Sorry about the delay in updating the story but my internet connection went down a few days ago and it took them almost a week to fix it… But now the new chapter is here and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 1: Close call**

The time was dragging by and it seemed to be years of waiting.

His body was starting to go down now and the pain was becoming more unbearable for each second that seemed to pass.

It was becoming more difficult to breath because of the pain and the warm air inside the coffin didn't help. His lungs was starting to feel like they were burning up and Bane was sure that oxygen level had been turned down inside the coffin.

He tried to move his arms again and he got them to lay on his chest this time and he then slowly moved his hand up to his face.

Damn the mask was really gone and that meant the pain wouldn't go away anytime soon. His face started to burn were his fingers was touching it, so he had to move his hand away before he could find out where the pain in his head was coming from.

Then the light got turned on again and Bane was blinded by the light again.

"So have you come up with an answer to my question yet?" the voice was back again. His eyes adjusted to the light and he looked around to see if he could find out where to sound was coming from.

"You look like you could use some more heat in there. Should I help you get warmer or are you fine?" the voice asked in a mocking tone.

"I don't need your help for that" Bane answered as he was trying to keep his breathing under control. He wouldn't give the person the satisfaction of seeing him getting affected by the heat and the lack of oxygen in the coffin.

"Good to know and then I would like for you to answer my first question"

"I have nothing to say to you in that matter"

There was a long silence and Bane started to wonder what that person was up to.

Then there was an extreme pain in his ears and he squeezed his eyes shout and tried to reach his ears with his hands.

"I'm sorry but that was the wrong answer but I will give you one more chance to answer before I will lower the air pressure in the coffin again"

So that was what the pain in his ears was from. This coffin was more like a torture chamber than a coffin you would put in a graveyard.

"My answer will not change no matter what you do because I will rather die before saying anything to you"

"Well then I guess I will have no other choice, but this time I won't come back before it has been 3 month"

3 month then he would probably be half dead by that time and without food or water he wouldn't be any help to the person anyway.

"I have put a drop in your hand that gives you food and water three times a day. So you should be doing fine by the time I get back, if the pain your body will feel in a moment won't kill you first"

Then the pain in his ears came back and his body felt like it was on fire again.

"See you in 3 month" was all the voice said before the light turned off again.

The pain in his ears kept going up and Bane felt like screaming but he clenched his jaws together to stop himself from doing that. He would not give the person the satisfaction of seeing that.

Then he felt a snap in his ears and extreme pain followed and that was when he knew his eardrums had just busted because of the falling pressure.

It was getting harder to breathe now so the oxygen had to have been turned down too.

Bane was think to himself that this was going to be 3 long month as he could feel the blood running down his neck from his wounded ears.

The 3 months went slowly by and Bane had gotten most of his hearing back now as his eardrums had healed from the change in the air pressure.

His body was feeling worse by each passing day and the pain wouldn't go away at all. This was extremely painful for him now and his body had lost a lot of its strength from fighting to survive.

A few days ago it had been enough for him and he had tried to take his own life by trying to smash the glass above himself. Of course the glass was made thick enough so that was impossible to do, so he had only ended up getting his hand cut from the small pieces of glass that came off.

So now he was still stuck in the coffin and with a very sore hand too. As if his body wasn't feeling enough pain already.

"So you're still alive I see"

Bane sighed great now that guy was back or at least he thought it was a guy.

"Have you gotten the answer yet?" the voice asked.

This was just getting irritating now as if he would change his mind because the guy had decided to torture him. Oh how wrong that guy would be.

"What is the answer then?"

"Go…To….Hell" was all Bane managed to get out right and he didn't care what was going to happen to him now.

There was a sound of a deep sigh and then a few seconds of silence followed before the voice returned.

"Well, I really tried to be nice to you but I guess this leaves me with no other choice than to kill you then. But before that happens I would like you to know something. That girl that you were together with under the takeover, what was her name again Talia that's right. She didn't make it. She died before the bomb could go off and Batman saved Gotham from destruction. So I don't see why you are protecting the league when you got nothing that is binding you to them now when Talia is dead"

That couldn't be true. Had the Batman really saved the city after all and then Talia had died for nothing. No, this couldn't be true.

"But you will see her soon. I'm going to turn the oxygen off now and then you will have half an hour left before you pass out and then another half before you die"

The light turned off again and it all went quite inside the coffin. Bane couldn't feel the air on his chin anymore so that had to mean the oxygen had been turned off now.

He had to get out of this place right now even if it would take all of his remaining strength to do so. The pain shot through his arm when he moved it around to find the place he had hit a few days before. If he could just find that spot again then that would be the place he had to keep hitting to get out.

After what seemed like forever he found the spot and he got ready to hit the spot with all he got. He moved his hand back from the glass and smashed it back into the glass. Nothing seemed to happen so he did it again and he didn't stop until the pain in his arm was getting too much for him.

He then switched arm and did the same with the other arm. It had to work at some point and he would keep doing this until it did.

It had almost been half an hour now and Bane had exhausted himself from trying to get out. Nothing seemed to work on the glass and his whole body was screaming for oxygen now.

He could feel how his eyes were getting heavier now and then there was a sound coming from over the coffin.

It sounded like somebody was digging towards him but then again it could just be his imagination.

His eyes were almost closed now and he knew it was only a matter of seconds now before he would pass out.

The dirt was moving over his head now and he could see someone starring down at him and then his eyes closed and all went black.

**Finally somebody is going to save Bane from this place or is it just his own brain playing tricks on him. Well hopefully you will find out in the next chapter :) Please write a comment so I know what you think :) Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it :) In this the text will sometimes be like **_**this**_** that means it's a dream. Just so you guys don't get confused about it :) Thanks for showing interest in this story so far please comment on it so I know what you think :)**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Angelina**

_He standing in the middle of the final chaos in Gotham and he had the Batman right where he wanted. His eyes were still following Talia as she walked out of the building and then when she was gone he whispered goodbye to nobody but himself._

_His eyes then looked down at the Batman and that was when he decided that he would just kill the Batman right now. That way he would be sure that he died with all of the other people in Gotham and he then got ready to shoot the Batman._

_Then a massive force hit him in the side and he felt himself getting pushed into the back of the room. His side hurt like hell when he hit the floor and he couldn't move his body._

_Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Batman get out into the city with the catwoman. So she had decided to save Bruce Wayne after all, but it was still too late the city would burn as the bomb would go of in less than 5 minutes anyway._

_The blood was running from his side now and it starting to pool on the floor. He would probably not survive this anyway now and it had never been his plan to survive as he promised Talia to die with her in the flames._

_His eyes starting to get heavier now because of the blood lost he was having now. Bane closed his eyes as he knew it was a matter of seconds now before the bomb would destroy it all. There were voices around him now and he didn't know any of them so it was probably some of the people of Gotham. He knew that they were going to get information out of him before he died, but it didn't matter as they were all goner die any second now and then he felt somebody hit him on the side of his head and everything turned black._

* * *

He shot his eyes open and he was met by a bright light from a lamp, so he squeezed his eyes close again as he felt them burn from the sudden light.

Where was he? Was he dead or alive?

"It's okay you are safe now" he heard a female voice say beside and that made him open his eyes again.

His eyes slowly began to adjust to the light and right beside him was a woman. She looked at him and smiled a gentle smile as she continued to look at him.

"It's okay I got you out of that coffin. So they can't hurt you anymore and I'm going to help you escape this place. So in a moment I'm going to give you an injection of your medicine and then I would like you to come with me"

Bane looked at her like she was crazy. Who the hell was this woman and how did she know about his medicine for his pain.

As if she had been reading his thoughts she looked at him and said: "I will explain everything when we get to a safe place but for now I just need you to trust me".

Then she put the injection in his arm and after a few seconds he could feel the pain starting to go away and after a few minutes he could begin to move his body again.

As he sat up he could still feel his side hurt and he looked down to see that his whole side was covered in blood. It had to be from when Catwoman had shot him.

He was standing up now and it felt very good to not feel the pain anymore and that's when it hit him, he still didn't have his mask on. So how was this possible?!

"Where is my mask?" his voice sounded so different from what he was used to, when he had the mask on it sound more metallic.

"It doesn't exist anymore. He destroyed it before I could get it from him. I'm sorry Bane" she answered as she looked at him.

It was destroyed?! How was he supposed to live with the pain without his medicine from his mask? This was just crazy and if he had to live with that pain for the rest of his life then he really wished that he had died in that coffin instead.

"Come on we have to get out of here. Just follow me and I will get you to a safe place" she then said as she took his arm and pulled him in the right direction.

She led him down a lot of different looking corridors and it was just impossible to keep track of where they were going.

Finally they got out on the street and she was leading him to a car now, and that was he discovered that she was still holding his arm. He pulled his arm out of her hand as if he had been burned.

"You don't have to pull me with you. It's not like I'm going to run away in the condition I'm in right now" he said and he could see a smile tucking at the corner of her lips.

"I'm sorry. I guess I have just been waiting a long time to meet you. Ever since I first saw you when you told us the truth about Gotham I have wanted to be part of what you did, because you made me open my eyes to the corruption that was going on in Gotham" she said as she turned to look at him.

"So you can kind of say that I have been following you in the shadows. Just to find out more about you and that's how I found out about the reason for the mask, and the injection I gave you had the same medicine in it as your masked had"

How in the world had she done that without him so much as getting a hint about that he was being followed? This woman she was something special otherwise her actions would have gotten her killed already.

She turned around and started to walk to the car and he started to follow her as he was getting curious about this woman.

When they got inside the car she looked at him again.

"Oh and by the way my name is Angelina but everybody calls me Angel"

"Well I assume you already know my name by what you have been telling me, and I guess I should thank you for getting me out of there Angelina"

She smiled at him as got the car moving and he could feel himself starting doze off as the car started to move.

**Finally Bane is out of there and we got the name of his rescuer :) Hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a comment :)**


End file.
